Trailers may be provided with chain slots along either lateral edge of the trailer deck and/or running longitudinally down center areas of the deck. These chain slots are configured to receive hooks, chain links, or other types of straps that can be used to secure cargo to the trailer deck. For example, a hook on the end of a chain can be placed in a chain slot on a first lateral side of the deck, the chain can be crossed over the load, and a hook on the other side of the chain can be hooked into a chain slot on the other lateral side of the deck. Often such chain slots are formed in the structural support beams of the trailer, in order that the hooks pull against material that is strong enough to provide resistive force to any movement of the load that might occur while the truck is moving.